Tyrone Dobbs
|played by = Alan Halsall |children = Ruby Soames (2012) }} Tyrone Sylvester Dobbs is the co-owner of Webster's Autocentre garage, partner of Fiz Stape and father of Ruby Dobbs. Tyrone arrived in Coronation Street as the delinquent son of Jackie Dobbs. His childhood had been spent being dragged from pillar to post as Jackie went in and out of prison. At sixteen, he left his mother and trained as an apprentice mechanic under Kevin Webster at the Coronation Street Garage, eventually buying half of the business in 2008. With his wages, he rented a room at the Park Road B&B, whose owners Jack and Vera Duckworth became like parents to him. Tyrone's first love was Maria Sutherland, to whom he proposed atop Blackpool Tower in 2000. They were engaged twice, but never made it to the altar and Tyrone broke it off for the last time in 2006, deciding that they weren't suited to each other. In 2008, he bought 9 Coronation Street from the Duckworths for himself and Molly Compton, who he married the following year. They had a son together, Jack, who was three months old when Molly - hours before her death in a tram crash - confessed to Tyrone that he was another man's son. At her funeral, Tyrone handed Jack over to his real father, Kevin. The truth destroyed his friendship with Kevin for a while, but they eventually moved past it for the sake of the garage. His next big relationship was with policewoman Kirsty Soames, who subjected Tyrone to months of physical abuse. Tyrone stayed with Kirsty in order to protect their daughter Ruby, and was finally rid of her when she interrupted his trial for ABH to admit to lying about him pushing her down the stairs. Since 2013, Tyrone has been back with his ex Fiz Stape and they are currently raising their daughters Ruby and Hope Stape together. Biography Tyrone Dobbs is the son of Darren and Jackie Dobbs who first appeared when his mother came to stay with Deirdre Rachid, who had been her cellmate in Redford Prison. Tyrone was illiterate and had been in minor trouble with the police. He was first employed as a supermarket trolley collector by Curly Watts and given a place to stay, until he accidentally pushed a trolley into the area manager's new car. He trained as an apprentice mechanic under Kevin Webster at Coronation Street Garage, after being found sleeping rough there after his mother had been sent back to prison. He later moved into Jack and Vera Duckworth's bed and breakfast establishment, and adopted a greyhound, Monica, which had strayed into the garage. Jack and Vera virtually adopted Tyrone, who has turned out to be more loyal than their own son, Terry. Tyrone became engaged to Maria Sutherland, the daughter of a dog breeder whom he met when trying to find a partner for Monica. Fiz Brown came between Maria and Tyrone. Although they eventually resumed their relationship and even became engaged, they eventually split up after Tyrone decided that they were simply not well suited to being together. Tyrone then started in a serious relationship with Molly Compton, who worked at Sutherland's Kennels. Molly's aunt, Pam Hobsworth came to visit with them often and encouraged Tyrone to propose to Molly - Jack even gave him Vera's engagement ring. A few days later, Pam suggested Tyrone put a ring in a decorative egg which also had a voice recorder. When Tyrone opened the egg at the Rovers, instead of a recording asking Molly to marry him, the voice was Kirk Sutherland asking how it worked. Tyrone ran out in shame. Jack and Kirk followed, and Jack told him the moments that didn't go as planned were often happier than the moments which did. Tyrone decided to try again, and returned to find a burger van decorated in Christmas lights and with a table in front. When Tyrone opened the egg to propose, Molly opened an egg of her own, with a recording of her saying, "Of course, you great nana." The following month, Tyrone decided to visit his mum Jackie and let her meet Molly. Everything went fine until they found out Jackie was still £1,000 in debt and owed his dad's friend money. Tyrone decided to help, as Jackie had no money to spare, much to Molly's despair as the money was their wedding savings. Tyrone subsequently told Jackie that she wasn't invited to the wedding. Back at the garage, Tyrone's job was in jeopardy with Tony Gordon's attempts to sabotage Kevin's business. As a result of this, Tyrone decided to earn some extra cash by volunteering to test out products for a medical research company. Kevin then asked him to buy half the business, Tyrone later agreed and they became co-owners so the garage could stay open for business. Tyrone's stag night on 11th January 2009 was attended by Jack, Kirk, Ashley Peacock, Dev Alahan, Jason Grimshaw and Kevin, although Tyrone was roped into selling merchandise for Pam during the night. Tyrone and Molly were married on 12th January 2009, after Tyrone had been arrested and handcuffed by Dave Deakin in The Flying Horse, en route to the wedding. He arrived, albeit late, at the church but fainted soon after exchanging vows. He later found out that the police officer who had 'arrested' him was none other than Molly's Auntie Pam's ex, who had Jack, Kirk and Tyrone fooled into believing he was a real police officer. Nonetheless, the trio paid up to 'release' Tyrone under the pretext that Tyrone would have to hand himself in at a police station after the wedding ceremony. Molly and Tyrone were happy for a while, and initially planned to move out of No.9, but when Jack and Vera decided to move to Blackpool, they decided to buy it. When Vera died suddenly of heart failure in January 2008, Tyrone was devastated. Jack decided to go ahead with the sale, and he remained with the couple as lodger. First and last lines "Mum!" (First line) See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Current characters Category:Residents of 9 Coronation Street Category:Dobbs family Category:2009 marriages Category:1982 births Category:Mechanics Category:1998 debuts Category:Garage owners Category:Residents of 7 Coronation Street Category:Residents of 9a/19a Rosamund Street Category:Taxi drivers Category:Residents of 13 Coronation Street Category:Street Cars drivers Category:Articles in need of major additions